


Couches, Horror Films and Scheming Friends

by Lapis_Paladin



Series: October 2019 VLD Things [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: Day 1 - Scary MovieLance hates scary movies, but agrees to watch one with his friends for movie night. His fear of the movie may or may not result in some alone time with his crush.





	Couches, Horror Films and Scheming Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't choose between Klancetober, Keithtober or Kinktober, so I'm kind of just picking prompts from all 3 and going with it! Rating the collection as mature for now, but may bump up to explicit eventually.

It’s movie night and Lance couldn’t feel more affronted.

“Hunk you KNOW I hate scary movies, why would you pick a horror film?” Lance says wailing.

“Uh because it’s October and the best way to kick off Halloween month! Besides, it gives you an excuse to cuddle with Keith doesn’t it?”

“Not cool, exploiting my crush and using it against me” Lance mutters.

“Oh no, I think you have me confused with Pidge” Hunk says with a grin.

“What was that?” aforementioned girl says from the other side of the room.

“Nothing!” both boys say in unison.

“Fine, we’ll watch the stupid horror film. But you owe me cookies!” Lance says with a pout.

“But of course, wouldn’t expect anything less. Now go on and make yourself presentable, your loverboy will be here in a few minutes” Hunk says to him with a grin.

“I always look my best Hunk” Lance says with a huff

“Off course you do buddy, but I think there’s a hair out of place there” Hunk says laughing

“Oh my God, Hunk! My insecurities!” Lance says running to the bathroom to comb his hair for the 100 th time.

“Operation get these two idiots to stop pining and actually date each other is set in motion. Shiro knows too right?” Hunk says to Pidge who just materialized next to him.

“Of course Hunk, who do you take me for? I have the whole evening planned. Fret not big guy. By the end of the evening, those two will be attempting to fuck each other on the couch.”

“PIDGE! Not the couch!” Hunk says loudly as Pidge cackles.

The doorbell rings with Pidge still cackling. 

“I’ll get it!” Lance says jumping out of the bathroom. 

“It’s showtime” Hunk giggles under his breath. 

The door opens and it reveals Allura and Romelle. 

“Oh. Hey guys” Lance says with obvious disappointment. 

“I don’t know if I should be disappointed by you lack of enthusiasm or glad that you’re not making a show” Allura laughs to herself. 

“He’s just mad you weren’t Keith. Ya know his big fat gay crush.” Pidge smirks. 

“Fuck off Pidge!” Lance shouts while blushing. 

“Oh, fucking. Sounds like something you’d like to do with — “ Romelle starts before being cut off by the doorbell again. 

“Oh Gods, do I look ok? And don’t lie assholes!” Lance hisses. 

“You look lovely Lance. Now let’s go let your man in yeah?” Allura says laughing. 

Hunk answers the door and lets Shiro and Keith in. Shiro greets and hugs everyone as Keith awkwardly accepts hugs from everyone in his “Keith like way” as Lance likes to call it. 

“Hey mullet” Lance says stepping toward Keith.

“I think I’ve found the scariest thing in the room” Keith smirks back at Lance while pointing at him. 

“Scary huh? Oh I’ll make you scared alright. I’ll —“ 

“Alright I’m cutting the sexual tension and flirting off. Everyone sit down so we can watch the movie.” 

What Lance and Keith failed to notice was that, everyone was ALREADY sitting down and the only thing left to sit on was the loveseat. Lance attempted to telepathically glare at and thank Pidge and likely Hunk for this. 

“Hey man I can take the floor if u want. It looks like a tight fit” Lance starts to say.

_ Just like I’d hope your dick in my — _ his thoughts get cut off by Keith’s response

“What, u saying I’m fat? Or maybe you’re the fat one with all the sugar you consume.” Keith responda teasingly. 

“You take that back! The only fat part of me is my ass and I’ll have you know people like that about me” Lance huffs crossing his arms. 

_ I want you to like it too _ Lance thinks but doesn’t say. 

What he doesn’t notice due to his oblivious pining is that Keith  _ very much _ likes it, is staring at it, and going red in the face. 

“Sit your fat ass down and let’s watch the movie” Keith stutters.

“Cool. Now that we’ve established that lance has a fat ass and that Keith probably likes it, can we finally watch the damn movie?” Pidge says with an amused grin. 

The boys stutter unable to respond with full sentences, both of their faces reddening. 

The other occupants in the room just chuckle as Allura starts the movie. 

Lance is already having an internal struggle because he HATES horror films and is always super clingy watching them. He doesn’t know if he’s going to last sitting through this. 

One scary scene in he realizes he absolutely can’t as he clings tightly to Keith and all but buries his face in Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith is thrilled that his crush is leaning on him but has zero clue how to react to it. Is this a prank? This can’t actually be happening right? He’s about to about to laugh and make fun of Lance since teasing seems to work for them, only to realize that he’s actually terrified and not just scared. 

He starts to quietly stroke Lance’s hair and whispers to him that it’s not real and that he’s ok. Lance whimpers into his shoulder and Keith decides he should remove Lance from the situation. Quietly he coaxes Lance up and they walk to his Lance’s room, Lance clutching Keith’s hand. 

When they get there, they both sit on the bed. For a beat neither says anything, then Lance quietly mutters 

“Go ahead, make fun of me. Tell me how stupid it is that I get scared over horror films that aren’t real. Tell me how — “ 

Before Lance can continue he’s cut off by the soft press of Keith’s lips on his own. Keith pulls back, very red in the face and says 

“It’s not stupid. I actually thought it was kinda cute and liked being able to hold you. Even if I never get to do it again, I’m glad I had this. Lance I —“ 

Lance cuts Keith off this time with a kiss, this one more heated and full of passion. Keith responds by placing his hands on Lance’s waist and slowly lowers them both onto Lance’s bed. Lance breaks for air and quickly says 

“Please don’t let this be a one time thing. I really like you and I don’t want this to be just one night.”

“I like you a lot too Lance. Have for a long time and I have no intention to let you go” Keith says to him. 

Then he lowers his voice and lowers his mouth to Lance’s ear 

“And if I have it my way this will only be the first of many nights together in this bed.”

Lance shivers beneath him and Keith starts kissing his neck. He lets out a breathy moan as Keith starts to suck hard enough to bruise. They both sit up briefly to shed some clothing, each leaving only their boxers on. 

As the kisses get more heated and hands start moving to dangerous places, Keith groans and asks where Lance keeps his lube. Lance stutters out the answer and just as Keith goes to grab for it, ready to take the boy of his dreams a loud voice startles them. 

“Hey man, I didn’t think you’d get that scared, I didn’t mean to —“ 

“Hunk don’t you knock? Get the fuck out!” Lance yells.

“Well at least it’s not the couch” Hunk mutters as he closes the door and retreats hastily. 

“We’re all going to Shiro’s house so y’all can finally rid yourselves of all those months of pining and sexual tension. This is your one freebie dimwits, don’t expect this shit again. And use protection!” they hear Pidge’s voice sound from outside the door.

Before they can respond, they hear the sound of the front door closing and realize they have been left alone. 

“Oh my god, our friends are embarrassing” Lance says shaking his head. 

“You’re right about that. But, their embarrassing antics got us here, and we have the apartment to ourselves. I can think of a few ways to pass the time” Keith says with a smirk. 

“Mmm babe, we have quite the night ahead of us. Now get down here and kiss me” Lance says as he pulls Keith on top of him again. 

“Now that is a request I can’t deny” Keith says as he lowers himself over Lance’s body again. 


End file.
